1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustics correcting apparatus for correcting the acoustics of an audio system including multiple speakers to a desired characteristic.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to obtain high quality acoustics in an acoustics in a surround acoustic apparatus including multiple speakers, for example, which can add realism like that in a concert hall or a theater, the multiple speakers may be placed at proper positions with reference to a listening position where a user listens to the sound.
However, an indoor environment having such a surround acoustic apparatus generally has various factors, and the arrangement of the speakers is limited.
An acoustics correcting apparatus for correcting the acoustics of the acoustic apparatus to a desired one may measure the acoustics such as the presence of speakers, the distance from a listening position to speakers, the sound-pressure level of the sound at a listening position, which is reproduced by the speakers, the frequency response characteristic and the reaching time, adjust the voice signal reaching time from the speakers to the listening position, averages the reproducing levels among the speakers, and corrects the acoustics such as the frequency response characteristic in a reproduced acoustic space.
Furthermore, in order to improve the reproducing environment by the acoustic apparatus, so-called virtual sound image localization processing is desirably performed which well processes the reduction of the reproducing environment due to the displacement from proper arranged angles of the speakers.
In the past, a virtual sound image localization processing section is provided in an AV receiver or a DVD's internal audio amplifier, for example, in order to perform virtual sound image localization processing. The virtual sound image characteristic coefficient, which may be required in the virtual sound image localization processing section, depends on the position where a speaker thereof is placed.
However, the virtual sound image characteristic coefficient is determined by separately defining the position to place a speaker by a listener since an acoustics correcting apparatus in the past may not identify the direction where the speaker is placed.
JP-A-10-224900 is exemplified as a related art.